


Loyalty

by BabyBarnOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Multi, Omega Allura, Omega Coran, Omega Hunk, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBarnOwl/pseuds/BabyBarnOwl
Summary: Finding Shiro again was meant to be a relief, not the start of a nightmare.Shiro's time with the Galra might have changed him more than anyone realised, or was he the same Shiro as always, just trying to keep everyone safe?





	1. Shiro - Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the end of season 2.
> 
> Shiro is the only Alpha of the group, everyone else is an Omega.

“My father is dying.” A voice spoke, sounding bored. It came through the small transceiver Shiro had hidden on him since his escape from the Galra.

“My apologies,” Shiro began. The voice snorted.

“Don’t,” it said, and Shiro cringed, ready to be admonished, “dying is as close to dead as anyone has ever gotten. Well done, “the words startled Shiro, but the voice, unable to see him, continued, “I count your mission as a success. Mother- Haggar -called for me. She wants me to lead in father’s absence.”

Tension eased from Shiro’s shoulders and, almost automatically, he replied, “congratulation, Sir.” He could practically hear the eyeroll.

“Oh, yes, being born the first son of the Emperor in a patriarchal, hereditary, monarchy led society is such an achievement. Stop being such a suck up,” the voice scolded in a clearly exasperated tone. 

Shiro was grinning when he replied, “my apologies, Sir.”

The voice sighed, “lets skip this back and forth, and get to the real reason we’re talking. Are you prepared to carry out the final step?”

Shiro’s smile vanished, and he couldn’t answer the voice. The silence stretched out, as the voice waited.

“It should work, theoretically-.”

“-Theoretically there’s no problem,” the voice interrupted, “what I’m concerned about whether you can do it.”

“…I can,” Shiro confirmed, but there was a pause, one the voice noticed.

“This will be hard,” it said, gentler now, “but you have to do this. You’re- we’re doing it for the sake of the entire universe. We can’t leave this plan half done, and I can’t do this without you. This isn’t betrayal, this is the only way to save everyone. If you don’t, we’ll be forced to fight one another, and that can only end two ways. You kill me, destroy the empire, and let the universe fall into chaos and war, or I kill all of the Paladins, including you.”

“I know,” Shiro ground out, clenching his eyes shut, “I know…I’ll do it, I have to do it, but,” he laughed bitterly, “you know what they say, it’s easier said than done.”

On the other end of the call, the voice sighed, “a good saying, and I’m glad you’re with me, but if you do realise you can’t do this, at least have the courtesy to tell me.”

“I can do this. I-I can’t fail my team again. I can take them hating me. I can’t take losing anyone else.” The last of his words came out in shaky breaths, and the voice gave Shiro a moment of silence. He needed it to compose himself.

Before he could speak again, a roar came from up above him, too far into the sky for him to see.

“Guess my ride is here,” he said, eye turned upwards, “I’ll contact you again when it’s done.”

“Or if anything goes wrong,” the voice added, “Good luck, and remember, you have to claim all of them.”


	2. Keith - The wrong kind of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheith chapter.
> 
> I had my first experience (as in directed at me) of proper Shaladin hate because of something I posted on Tumblr about this fic. I wasn’t sure how to respond at first. It made me angry, then sad, and I contemplated trying to discuss it, but in the end, I decided to block them, and use my anger to finish writing the next chapter for this fic. Hope you liked it!

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith begged. He sat in the black lion, staring at a blank screen that should have been showing the world through the black lion’s eyes. It would be if her pilot was here, and he should be here. This was where he belonged, but Shiro never seemed to be where he belonged. He had a knack, Keith was starting to think of it as a special talent, for going missing.

It was frustrating, and always left Keith pining after him, which seemed to be his own special talent.

Not this time though, this time Keith was going to find him, and the black lion was going to help him. She knew something, he was sure of it. He could feel it, just like how he could feel his own lion.

When he'd first stepped into the cockpit he'd been sure that this feeling was the lion trying to tell him something, but now, as he stared at blackness, and waited, he realised that he might have been mistaken. Either that, or the lion was being annoyingly cryptic.

He hoped it was cryptic.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked, skimming his thumb across one of the controls. There was no answer.

He sighed in frustration, and leaned back against the chair, nudging the controls with his fingers as he moved.

"C'mon, give me something."

Silence. Usually, when someone was being cryptic they gave you clues, not shut you out. He was sure that was what she was doing. She'd let him pilot her before, but now he was getting nothing. Just silence, and blackness.

"I'm trying to get Shiro back, we all want him back, even you. I know you do." That small feeling came back. "Yes! We both miss him, where is he? What happened? Please, you've got to give me something."

Nothing happened. Keith waited, and waited, the feeling from the lion never dissipating, but nothing happened.

"Please," he begged. The small feeling inside him increased, and for a horrific moment he wandered if it was the product of his desperate mind. He quickly squashed that thought, and squeezed his eyes shut.

A sudden burst of light flashed before him, making his eyes fly open, as he let out a gasp. He whipped his head around, search for the cockpit for something, he wasn't sure what. It was as empty and quiet as before.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked, but still got no answer, "okay, okay, maybe I'm asking wrong. Let’s try this again," he muttered, now speaking to himself.

With a deep breath, he settled back into the chair, and closed his eyes.

There was the same burst of blinding light, and this time Keith clenched his eyes shut. After the light came a vision of the stars, twinkling, and flashing past him, like he was moving at an incredible speed.

It was a strange feeling, but somehow pleasant, until a single planet came hurtling towards him. He managed to see the outlines of continents, that appeared black, and an almost white sea, before he was breaking through the atmosphere, and then crashing through trees.

Suddenly, there was Shiro, lying on the ground, unconscious. Just as suddenly, the vision ended, and all Keith could see was the blackness of the back of his eyelids.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, still hoping for more. He dimly realised that his hands were gripped like claws into the seats arms. With forced effort, he unhooked his fingers, and looked around the lion. The small feeling inside him was gone.

"Thank you," he whispered to the lion, before running out of the cockpit to tell the others. Allura, or Coran had to be able to find the planet Shiro was on.  
-  
Keith clenched the controls tightly as his eyes scanned the horizon. The view was pretty, Lance had called it breath-taking earlier, but Keith didn't care. It wasn't what he wanted to see.

The view through his lion was a wide expanse of trees. He had gotten a glimpse of them through the black lion, but now he could see them clearly. They were all an inky black, with glimpses of white bark twinkling in between them.

It was frustrating how dense the trees were, it meant he couldn't see a damn thing of the ground below.

His lion roared, mirroring its Paladins frustration.

“Don’t worry girl, we’ll find him,” Keith muttered, as a clearing became visible through the trees. Flying above the forest seemed pointless, they couldn’t search the ground if they couldn’t see it.

The area was big, big enough for at least two lions, so Keith landed on the edge, in case one of the others were close enough to join him.

“Guys, I’m going to search on foot. I can’t see anything in the air,” Keith said into the comms. 

There was a strange static sound, that he’d never before heard from his lion, and then Lance’s voice came through, “Sure *static* idea *static* Keith.”

Keith frowned, and started to tap some of the button on the lions control board.

“There’s some kind of interference with the comms, I’m going to continue the search on foot. If you need me, I’m sending my location to the castle.”

He hit send, and waited a second. All he could hear was static, so he pushed himself back from the controls. His lion lowered its head to the ground so he could step out onto the planet. Coran had checked the atmosphere before their decent, it was breathable by human, and galra, standards.

A light breeze rustled the leaves as Keith scanned the edge of the clearing. He couldn’t see anything usual, so he stepped out towards the centre of the clear.

There was a sudden snapping sound. Keith whirled, hand going for his bayard.

“Wait, wait, wait! It’s me.”

Keith’s hand dropped away as his eyes went wide. At the edge of the clearing a figure was standing, half hidden by the tree. Shadows from the trees dancing across his face, but Keith could see enough of him to recognise him as Shiro.

Keith stumbled a few steps forwards, mouth opening to try and articulate the joy that his mind could barely process.

Shiro was here, alive, safe. Shiro was back!

Shiro stepped out of the shadows, towards Keith, eye’s crinkling, and arms open wide for him. Without thinking, Keith flung himself at Shiro, grabbing and holding the man as tightly as he could, as Shiro's circled around him. He'd felt them so many times before, slung across his shoulder, or wrapped around him, pulling him in close, but this was different somehow. Warmer, closer than before. Keith needed this. Proof that Shiro was here, with him, in this room, next to him, alive. Alive.

God, he thought he'd lost him, again. Keith couldn't lose Shiro, once was too much for one lifetime, and he wasn’t sure he could have handled it a second time, especially after how he handled the last one.

He didn't need to think about that now, because Shiro was here. His arms squeezing Keith, enveloping him like he’s trying to bind them together, and Keith would love that. He'd thought about it, being bound to Shiro in every way possible. Bodies locked together, pushed against one another as sweat trickled down their naked skin. Shiro trapped inside him, unable to leave, grinding in him while Keith let out little gasps. Shiro's mouth against his neck, teeth brushing the surface, and then biting down, breaking the skin, letting blood spill out onto the sheets beneath them, and binding them, making sure they're never apart again, not truly. Not ever again.

Of course, Keith knew it was a fantasy. Shiro had always looked at him, but never in that way. There had never been want there. There had been love, Keith was sure of that, but never want, never a need, or an ache for him. 

It was wonderful, knowing that someone loved you. Being able to see it on their face so clearly when they looked at you, but sometime, sometimes it was hard. Sometimes the love made it harder to look. The knowledge that no matter how tender the look, or how soft, and loving the touches, it's just not the right kind of love. The kind that Keith feels.

At least, that's what Keith had always believed, until Shiro pulled away, just slightly. Just enough so that they could look at each other, but not enough that Keith could see more than Shiro's eyes. They're warm, and filled with the wrong kind of love, but then, suddenly, he couldn't see them anymore, because Shiro was kissing him.

It was such a shock that Keith couldn't move. In all his fantasies, he'd opened up to Shiro, moulded into him, and let the older man take control, but right then in that moment, Keith couldn't move. He didn't know how.

"Sorry," Shiro whispered, as he pulled away. He looks bashful, but not regretful, and Keith wondered how long he'd know. When had he figured out that Keith loved him? He had to have known. There was too much confidence in him for him not to have known. Keith had thought that he'd hidden it well. Apparently not.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, eyes roaming Keith's face for some kind of answer.

Keith eyes focused on Shiro, and the reality of what he'd just done came into full clarity. Shiro opened his mouth to say something, or ask something. Keith didn't know, and didn't care.

He pushed forwards, standing on his tiptoes, and pulling Shiro in closer against him. His mouth met Shiro's, the kiss far messier, and desperate, than the last one. They moved against each other, but not together. Keith was too frantic, desperate, and Shiro was too calm, and controlled. They'd didn't quite fit, teeth clashed, and lips slipped, but it was still magic.

Not how Keith had imagined, but that didn't matter, this was real.

Shiro pulled away first. He let out a breathless laugh as his face hovered above Keith's, just out of reach.

"That was-, you're more eager than I expected," and then he leaned down, almost kissing Keith again, "not that I'm complaining."

Keith pushed up, straining on his toes, to kiss Shiro, and stop him from spouting pretty nonsense.

Shiro seemed to get the message, and leaned down into the kiss, matching his movement to Keith's. Keith clenched his hands into Shiro's clothes, and revelled in the feeling of Shiro's mouth against his. He startled to settle into the kiss when he felt Shiro's hands slip. For one horrid moment, he thought that Shiro was going to pull away, and this would all be over, but then the hands slid onto his ass, spread out, cupping them.

Keith froze in utter shock, until Shiro squeezed, making him yelp into his gropers mouth.

Shiro lifted up, off Keith, and grinned, hands still on his ass.

"I've always wanted to touch this," he said, squeezing again as emphasis. Keith almost felt too breathless to speak, but the way Shiro was looking at him made something break inside him. Whatever had always held him back was gone. There was want in those eyes. A want, a need, an ache. Lust.

The right kind of love, the kind Keith wanted.

Keith swallowed, and murmured, “I’ve always wanted you to touch me,” before lifting up on his toes to press a tentative kiss on Shiro’s smiling lips. Instantly Shiro was kissing him back, making Keith smile against him.

He opened his mouth for Shiro, like they did in the movies, and Shiro slipped his tongue inside. It roamed, and tasted him, and Keith opened up further for him.

Keith opened his mouth wide just before Shiro pulled away. He was a little startled, but then Shiro dipped his head into the curve of Keith’s neck, and began to kiss lightly. 

Keith arched up into him as the alpha’s kisses came tantalisingly close to his scent glands. He tilted his head to the side to give Shiro better access, but the alpha paused, as if contemplating something. His lips hovering above the exposed flesh.

“I don’t mind,” Keith assured him, and closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling. A second later Shiro’s tongue dragged across the sensitive skin, and then his lips sealed around it, sucking. Keith moan low, and the hands on his ass squeezed. One let go, as the other continued to fondle. The free hand slipped up, trailing along his back to the zip of his suit.

Keith felt the tug as Shiro slowly pulled the zip down. Cold air tickled his newly exposed skin.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, and Shiro hummed into his neck in reply.

“I want you,” the alpha spoke against his neck, sending shivers down Keith’s spine, and creating a warm feeling in his gut.

“We’re out in the open, the others are looking for you. They might see us.”

Shiro grazed his teeth against Keith’s gland, making him gasp, and wriggle, as the warmth in him pooled and moved down.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

God, Keith could sympathise with that statement.

The words, "me neither," got stuck in his throat. Instead, he let Shiro do what he wanted. Allowed him to tug off his chest armour, and peel open the back of the suit, exposing his himself to the alpha’s roaming eyes.

Shiro tugged the fabric off him, slowly kissing lower as he worked. The cool breeze that now tickled Keith's skin made him a little cold, but the heat of Shiro's body helped him ignore it.

When the suit was free of Keith's arms, and bunched around his waist, Keith ran his hands across Shiro's chest, and slid them over his shoulders, to the back of Shiro’s suit.

The alpha glanced up from Keith's chest, his own hands now on Keith's hips. 

As Keith tugged open the top of Shiro's suit, the other man went back to kissing him. They were gentle touches, that trailed down towards his stomach. 

Keith had Shiro's suit down to his shoulders when large hand gripped at the fabric surrounding his waist, and tugged down, pulling it all the way to his knees in one movement.

He let out a small yelp of surprise, and nearly jumped back, but Shiro's hands held him still. He suddenly felt very exposed as his cock, ass, and thighs were exposed.

Keith could see Shiro staring at his erect dick, and his whole body went rigid with embarrassment. He knew that his was unattractive for an omega. It was too big, closer to the size of a beta’s. It wasn’t the pretty little thing that most alpha’s expected, and liked to compare to their own to prove how big they were.

He expected some kind of comment. This was a part of himself that he’d done his best to hide from Shiro. To Keith’s surprise, Shiro didn’t say anything, and instead nuzzled his head into the course black hair at the back of Keith cock. The alpha breathed in deeply, making Keith swallow, hard.

A contented sigh left Shiro’s lips, and he moved back slightly, trailing his nose along Keith’s cock as he moved, and Keith’s breath hitched as he watched. A feeling, somewhere between relief, and nerves, swirled in him.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to touch Shiro, strip him, and soak in the sight, and this moment, but he didn’t want to fuck this up, and ruin the mood.

Shiro looked up at Keith through half-lidded eyes, and he couldn’t help but admire the way Shiro looked nuzzled against his cock. A movement caught Keith’s eye, and he noticed a hand moving between Shiro’s thighs, rubbing himself through the fabric.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, as he reached out for the omegas hand. Their fingers tangled together, and he tugged. It made Keith smiled as he wondered if Shiro had realised what he wanted, and he went to his knee in front of Shiro.

The alpha bought their mouths together. It was a tender, quick kiss, and when Shiro pulled back he was sliding his suit off, pulling it down to reveal his chest.

Keith had been expecting scars, but, but not this many. He did his best not to react, but even he heard his sharp intake of breath.

A hand cupped his chin, tearing his gaze away from Shiro’s chest. The alpha’s face filled his vision, as the man leaned in towards Keith, but he didn’t kiss him this time.

“I know it’s not pretty, you don’t have to look, but you can if you want to,” Shiro said. A sudden feeling of guilt filled Keith, and then Shiro kissed him, as if trying to shut out Keith’s thought. He pushed Keith backward as he moved.

Keith’s back hit the ground with a light thump, and Shiro crawled on top of him. The grass tickled Keith’s skin in a strangely pleasant way as a hand ran down Keith’s thigh to grab the last of his suit, crumpled around his knees, and pulled it off him.

In quick movements, Shiro hooked his arms under Keiths knees, and lifted the omega’s lower half, before grabbing onto Keith’s hips, and dragging him back, so that their hips bumped together.

Watching Shiro manhandle him with ease made Keith’s stomach do flips, the good kind, and he felt something warm seep out of him. Shiro could clearly smell it, as his eyes suddenly dilated with lust.

It was exiting, being able to elicit that kind of response from Shiro, and Keith bucked his hips experimentally. The grunt Shiro made was beautiful to Keith’s ears. He tried it again, and this time Shiro moved with him. His cock dragged across Keith’s skin and their hips met with a slap, making Keith grin as Shiro’s grip tightened. He tried to wriggle, and grind against Shiro again, which earned him another grunt.

“Damn it, Keith, I’m not even in you yet,” Shiro gasped, making Keith laugh as his ears turned pink.

“Then put your cock in me already,” Keith replied, trying dirty talk. It made him feel silly, but was worth it when Shiro moved his hands to Keith’s ass, and parted his cheeks with deliberate slowness, and then dipping his fingers down to skim through the wetness around his hole. The light touch made Keith’s hole twitch, and another stream of slick escaped him at the movement.

Shiro lifted one of his hands up, into Keith’s view, so he could see the clear liquid dripping from his fingers. Then the hand disappeared back under Keith, and he felt a sudden pressure at his entrance. His body gave little resistance, and the finger slid in easily.

Keith had expected his body to clamp down around Shiro, but instead he felt his muscle involuntarily relax. The feeling of having something inside him sending little tremors of pleasure to his dick.

Shiro quickly added a second finger, and Keith whined as Shiro pushed them apart.

“More?” Shiro asked.

“M-more,” Keith agreed, and a third finger was added. Shiro pushed them apart, and then slowly dragged them out. The sensation had Keith arching, and gasping, mouth hanging open. They slid out of him with a pop, and Keith was about to protest, when Shiro lifted his hips up into the air. He felt something hard bump against his entrance, and the ring of muscle twitch in anticipation. Then it was pressing into him, stretching him wide as it slipped inside.

Keith gasped, arching his back, as Shiro pushed his cock inside him. He moved slowly, making Keith feel every inch of him. He hadn’t managed to get a good look at Shiro’s dick, but now he could feel how big the alpha was. The lack of knowledge made the anticipation better. He kept expecting Shiro to bottom out, and each extra inch sent a tingle of surprise and pleasure through him.

It was almost starting to feel like too much when, suddenly, their hips slapped together, and Shiro made a low grunt. Keith lifted his head to look at where they were joined, and had to inhale deeply at the sight. It was then that he realised that the effort of taking in all of Shiro had him panting. 

The situation somehow seemed surreal, like there was no way this could be real.

Keith was ripped from his thoughts as Shiro began to slide out, moving as slowly as when he’d pushed in. He paused halfway out, and then snapped his hips forwards, burry himself all the way in again. Shiro repeated the motion, faster this time, and Keith tried his best to buck into Shiro’s hips as he re-sheathed himself.

He set their pace like that, leading whilst Keith did his best to follow. The stretch of his cock with the friction of every thrust had Keith alternating between moaning and gasping, sometimes caught between both.

Shiro made enticing grunting noises as he worked, grip bruising into Keith’s hips and ass. His thrust grew longer and harder with each mewling noise Keith made.

It felt like every thrust was stretching his wider, and with one particularly hard stroke, Keith realised that he was being stretched wider. The bade of Shiro’s cock was slowly expanding, pushing its way into Keith. That’s when Shiro’s thrusts grew shorter, his knot bumping against Keith’s entrance instead of forcing its way in.

Keith whined for it, wanting to be filled, stretch, and locked together with his alpha, but Shiro kept fucking him. His pace erratic, but unfaltering. 

In one fluid movement, Shiro lent down, pressing his body on top of Keith’s, and burying his face into Keith’s neck. The alpha breathed in deeply, and made one hard thrust, forcing his knot into Keith. The sudden pressure sent Keith over the edge. As his cum splattered across his stomach a sharp pain flared in his neck.

He yelped, and tried to twist away, but he could barely move. At first, he didn’t realise what was going on, his mind full of endorphins that made omegas sluggish, and pliant after sex, but as Shiro’s teeth tore further into his skin Keith’s mind caught up. Shiro was forcing a bond.

Keith tried to struggle, to push Shiro away, or kick him, or even scream, but he couldn’t manage any of it. Shiro’s weight pinned him into the ground, his limbs were heavy, and weak, and his voice sore, and far away.

A warmth washed over Keith’s neck, and the pain increased. 

“Wha-,” Keith started, as his panic spiked, and then, suddenly, all he could feel was Shiro. Like every muscle was a part of Keith, and his-his-his everything was bleeding into Keith, settling there like it belonged, making a home for itself. This wasn’t happening.

He felt Shiro move away slightly, taking his mouth off him, where the pain was.

"I'm sorry, Keith," Shiro whispered into Keith's neck, his breath stinging against Keith's wound, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

All Keith could do was gasp, and stare blankly up at the clear blue sky. He knew what Shiro was saying, but somehow the meaning couldn't reach him. Nothing made sense. He could feel Shiro in a way he'd never been able to before, like a part of him existed inside Keith, and it hurt.

Shiro being there didn't hurt, Shiro hurt, a dull ache that wouldn't go away. Keith didn't know to properly explain it. He shouldn't even be there.

“Keith,” Shiro said, pulling away from his neck, and sliding himself out of Keith. When had the knot deflated? It was meant to take minutes for that to happen. “We have to go. You need to take us to the castle ship in the red lion.”

Keith didn’t think he could. Even his bones felt heavy, getting up wasn’t possible.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, a strange look that Keith didn’t like was plastered across his face, “Keith, get up.”

A sharp stabbing pain seared through his mind, one he was used to after years of trying to defy alpha. He didn’t know how, when his body felt like every muscle weighed more than he could lift, but he managed to up. He moved so quickly his head swam, and Shiro had to grab onto him to keep him steady.

“Keith, we have to get to your lion, and get back to the ship,” Shiro said, but Keith couldn’t think about that. All his thoughts were on his neck.

“Shiro, why?” He began.

“Get us both onto your lion.”

The sharp pain returned, and this time Keith tried to fight it, but even as he told his body not to, he could feel his feet moving towards the lion. Every effort not to made the pain searing, and his vision blur.

By the time they reached his lion Keith was crying. Angry, frustrated tears rolled down his face. Shiro had never done this before, never used his alpha voice on Keith. Never. Not matter how much of a brat Keith was being, Shiro knew there was a line, and the alpha voice was several miles over it.

If he hadn’t been able to feel Shiro inside him, inside his mind, he would have sworn to every God ever thought of in the universe that this wasn’t Shiro. It was some monster able to take his shape, but the reality was carved into his mind in the form of bite mark.

Something must have happened to Shiro while he was gone. Someone had gotten to him first, hurt him, changed him. Keith was going to find them, and kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Shance, and some bondage ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This will essentially be Shiro/everyone (except Pidge, I love their relationship dynamic, and I'm not hating on anyone who ships them. It's just personally I'm not comfortable writing Shidge with their possible age difference.) 
> 
> Look forward to lots of porn and feelings :P
> 
> Chapter 2 will be Sheith, if you want a snipet of it, it's on my tumblr bestest bird.


End file.
